


A Dream in the Flesh

by sun_and_sin (sun_and_solace)



Series: for [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abduction, Captivity, Degradation, Elves, F/M, Fictional Racism, Impregnation, Kidnapping, Misogyny, Name Calling, POV Third Person, Rough treatment, Sexism, Slapping, Struggle, breeding fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 05:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_and_solace/pseuds/sun_and_sin
Summary: Thane peered down at his prisoner for what may have seemed like an eternity. He couldn't even begin to pretend he didn't relish their fear. To see one of their kind trembling before him set his pulse racing with excitement. How many times had he dreamt of this? How many times had he missed his chance, another one of his rank catching his victim before he'd been able to? Such obnoxious, arrogant creatures deserved nothing more than to be placed under heel, and he had dreamt for an eternity of being blessed with the chance to do this.Lucana, foolish thing, gets herself captured on duty.What follows is not something that she'll forget any time soon.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: for [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214900
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	A Dream in the Flesh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luthano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthano/gifts).



> For Luthano!  
> Thank you for your support o7
> 
> Writing this was surprisingly difficult as I dont really delve into OCs or misogyny within fiction a great deal, despite the amount of degradation I write.
> 
> In any case, if you choose to read this I hope you enjoy <3

How had she gotten here...? She'd done everything the same as every other time, and on occasion, yes, her recklessness had gotten her into trouble, but... Never had she ended up prisoner before.. Not when she was  _ on duty _ ... To be captured by Elven forces while doing something so seemingly easy... the thought made her stomach churn with humiliation and frustration both. If one were to get caught at something so  _ simple _ how in all the world was she supposed to be the hero?  _ Heroes _ didn't get caught on duty.

Unease fluttered up to replace the frustration in Lucana's stomach as she stared to the floor before her. In her armour her heavy breathing and the pounding of her heart was all she could hear, and it seemed  _ deafening _ , every pulse of her heart setting her more on edge and causing her breathing to grow more ragged.

Every so often she twisted uncomfortably, pulling on her bound wrists in a fruitless attempt to free herself. She didn't know why she kept trying, really... it wasn't like she'd somehow find freedom through sheer willpower. Her lips twisted into a frown at the thought and she almost pouted... Repeating yourself with the expectation of a different result was the sign of a fool, and yet here she was, doing exactly that.

The human was torn from her thoughts by the gentle ringing of steel just ahead of her. Her heart, which had already been pounding furiously in her chest, leapt up into her throat and for several seconds she could not breathe, only able to watch as one of her captors entered the room. And when he did, for a long time, she still could not breathe. It was not her first time seeing an Elf, but to see one this close sent her frame trembling. Just like everyone said... they  _ were _ otherworldly, and Lucana was finding it hard not to stare.

For several long moments the Elven guard seemed to pay no mind to her, instead focusing on closing and locking the door shut behind him, but when he did turn to her his emotions were instantly obvious upon his face. His lips curled into a smirk that belied his arrogance, and his stance, his demeanour as he moved towards his prisoner, instantly told her everything she needed to know about the man who stood before her. Like  _ all _ elves, this one too thought themselves above humans, and her expression soured in response.

Thane peered down at his prisoner for what may have seemed like an eternity. He couldn't even begin to pretend he didn't relish their fear. To see one of  _ their _ kind trembling before him set his pulse racing with excitement. How many times had he dreamt of this? How many times had he missed his chance, another one of his rank catching his victim before he'd been able to? Such obnoxious, arrogant creatures deserved nothing more than to be placed under heel, and he had dreamt for an  _ eternity _ of being blessed with the chance to do this.

"I've always wanted to capture a human," he purred suddenly, undeniable satisfaction echoing in his tone. "I've always wanted to take in one of your kind and tear you to bits..."

He chuckled slowly, the sound a deep rumble that echoed off the walls. Another empty period passed, the only sound in the room that of Lucana's heavy, panicked breathing.

Slowly Thane edged forward, the heels of his shoes thudding on the floor as he closed the distance between the pair and let his fingers hover just over his prisoner's hood. In one, swift motion, he tore the fabric up and off their head, discarding it to the side as glee shone on his face... and then vanished, shock replacing the expression instantly.

Now freed from where it had been held, long tousles of blonde hair tumbled down Lucana's back, their sweet scent flooding the room. Thane's jaw dropped, a combination of shock and what seemed like horror crossing his expression.

"A.. A woman!?" he stammered out, aghast. Instantly Lucana hissed, throwing the Elven man a glare, only for her ire to be utterly ignored. "Does your lot have no  _ honour _ ? Letting a female into their ranks?"

Thane snorted, dumbfounded.

"Or.." he lifted a hand to his chin as if thinking, his lips curling up again in newfound amusement. As he thought he lifted a finger into the air, giving it a twirl as if spinning together a story that gave him great entertainment. "Did you perhaps disguise yourself as a man?"

A few more times he snorted with derision, watching as the human below him fumed and practically began to froth at the mouth in fury.

" _ Fuck you!"  _ Lucana hissed out, yanking wildly on her bindings. "Let me free you filthy  _ coward! _ If I weren't restrained I'd beat you to a damned pulp!"

Thane scoffed. Whatever amusement he'd had before grew tenfold as the scene unfolded before him. He had not only a human, but a  _ female _ human.. and she was so wonderfully  _ spiteful _ too.... He'd be lying if he said the fantasies he'd held for an eternity weren't flooding to the surface.

"What, tied up like that? Hah!"

He slapped his hand on his thigh and let out a long laugh as if she'd just told one of the greatest jokes he'd ever heard.

"Well my dear, if you were good enough to, as you say,  _ beat me to a damned pulp _ , you would not have gotten captured now, would you?"

Again he cackled, throwing his head back to emphasise his amusement, and perhaps somewhat just to irritate her that little bit further. Her irritation was  _ so very amusing _ , especially given the predicament she’d found herself in.

After several long moments of boisterous laughter, Thane fell silent, levelling Lucana with a colder gaze.

"Ohhh dear, and that you should curse too..." His brows arched until he looked at Lucana with false pity. "Women don't belong out here on the battlefield... they belong at home... Being lovely, caring mothers, healers... never ushering such foul words from their mouths... Don't you  _ know _ what enemy forces do to women they capture? Don't you  _ know _ that women who behave like men end up in bad places...?"

He extended a palm to her face, letting the tips of his fingers  _ just _ brush over her cheek in a manner which, had it not been coming from him, would have been affectionate. Such a fascinating thing she was, so primal, so furious... He'd worked so hard to suppress his desires, but with a human female here in front of him...

Lucana's gaze fluttered from disgust, to terror, to fury in a split second, and she roared. Wildly she yanked on her bindings, managing to yank her legs upright and kick in Thane's general direction, the Elven man darting backwards quickly enough to avoid her attack. 

" _ Go fuck yourself!" _ she hissed out, scowling something furious as she yanked her head away from his touch. With such fury running through her body Thane could practically see her blood roaring through her veins, the way her skin seemed to flash and pulse with colour.

Irritation flashed over Thane's face despite the obvious fascination and arousal running through his veins, and he raised a hand, ushering a quick spell which yanked the bindings around her hands and feet tighter. Before him, the woman let out a choked noise of anger, and the sound went straight to Thane's cock, causing momentary horror to cross over his face.

He knew he'd be fascinated, but to think even the sight of her  _ struggling _ got him aroused... A tremor rolled up his spine, and he peered down at her, mind going wild with possibilities. She was at his mercy.. He didn't just have to  _ crush _ her under heel.. He had the opportunity to take from her what he desired... And no one would even question him for it.  _ She was his prisoner, and if he thought she deserved it then who were they to question him? _

With a growing smile Thane let his hand rest on her cheek again, mirth glowing in his eyes.

"Hold your tongue, my dear..." he purred, with such sweetness to his voice he  _ knew  _ he'd get a rise out of her... just as he desired. "You humans are so vulgar, you could learn a thing or two from us.." 

Instantly Lucana's face seemed to grow red hot with fury. She stumbled over her words a few times before scowling, turning her nose up at the man before her. "Snooty rich boy.. Do you think your people don't cuss either?"

Thane snorted. Her attempts at fighting back were admirable, really, though he questioned why she was trying to rile him up too. Surely she had the intelligence to realise irritating he who kept her prisoner would only end poorly for her.. Not that he minded if she led him down that path.

As he stared at her, watching her continue to thrash and spit in fury, he felt his cock throb. No doubt by this point the firmness was growing rather notable.. He'd not be able to hide it for much longer if she kept behaving this way... Thane stole a glance back at the door of the room, pondering for a moment how he might best conceal his arousal, only to be torn from his thoughts by more spitfire from the woman in front of him.

"What do you want from me?" she hissed out, with her voice edging on a growl. " Let me go you bastard.. If you don't I swear I'll.."

She stumbled on her words, trying hard to think of a threat.

"I'll beat you even harder than I'd originally planned." 

Her threat earned her another snort. 

Thane moved before her, settling his hands upon her shoulders only for Lucana to inhale sharply before letting out a shrill cry. Her gaze darted to the side, obvious horror crossing her brow.

"Y-You-!" she stammered out, twisting wildly in her bonds with newfound fervour. "Y-You  _ freak! _ You're getting off to this!? What the  _ fuck _ is wrong with you?" 

A dusting of red washed over Thane's cheeks as newfound heat bubbled in the pit of his stomach, causing his cock to  _ throb _ with even more fury. She wasn't wrong. In fact, for the entirety of his life he had thought the same. He was a freak, a degenerate. This honoured elf lusted over  _ human women _ ...

But he wasn't about to let her get away with her statement.. and after such a stunning display of spitfire and fury, he found himself only more enamoured with her, some deep, feral desire bubbling to the surface. Women were not supposed to act this way... Even if she  _ was  _ a human woman, she had to be  _ put in her place _ ... And who better suited to the job than her captor?

With a hiss his hands darted to her front, making swift work of the buckles along her front and tearing off her armor. Those which adorned her legs soon followed, even as she foamed at the mouth and screamed protestations. Thane ignored all of them, one of his hands twisting and furiously tightening her bindings as his other hand slipped under the hem of her clothes.

With one sharp yank he tore the fabric down the middle, fragments of her clothes scattering to join her discarded armor upon the floor. 

And just like that, Lucana's screams stopped. 

Redness blossomed over her cheeks as she turned her head to the side, averting her gaze, and for several moments there was naught but silence. Thane's hungry gaze darted over her frame, while she peered to the side.

Even with only half her frame bared to him, Thane's cock throbbed angrily in its coverings. These creatures were.. fascinating. Elven women were lithe, thin... They were tall and graceful... and in comparison most Elven men would have called Lucana an abomination. Hell, to  _ him  _ that's what she was as well, but Thane couldn't help but find himself enamoured. She held such large breasts, and even without her bottom half completely freed he could see that her hips curved outwards in a manner which made her feminine features so utterly  _ pronounced… _

How utterly  _ perfect _ for breeding…

For a moment Thane couldn't help but wonder how Elven men didn't choose humans over their own women, given how much more sexual these creatures were in appearance alone.

Lucana hissed out as she watched his gaze dart over her frame, her gaze landing on the tent in his trousers that told her more than she needed to know about his intentions. 

"You're a  _ bastard, _ " she hissed out, her cheeks growing a furious shade of red. Her scowl still sat upon her brow, and Thane chuckled again at her attempts to dissuade him. "You're a pervert! You disgusting--!"

Lucana fell silent the instant the sound of skin hitting skin echoed through the room. She'd said this already. She was not wrong but he did not have to endure her tongue.. She was his prisoner, after all..

"You should have expected this," he hummed out with a low growl edging his tone. "A woman on enemy lines, your body is mine now.. surely that much must be obvious.."

A hand settled on her chin, thumb and forefinger lifting her gaze to meet his dark one. His eyes glowed darkly for a few moments before his lips twisted into a smirk. Her cheek was reddening marvelously at even one hit.

"Yes... you're mine now.. Mine to toy with.. to use as I want..." 

His hand slipped from her chin to her shoulder, a finger hooking beneath her bra strap and lifting before letting go. Lucana let out a soft noise and Thane chuckled in response, his finger trailing downwards, following the curve of her bra to her sternum.

"Such different clothes," he hummed out almost silently in observation. When Lucana said nothing, keeping her gaze averted, his fingers continued downwards.

The pad of an index finger brushed over her stomach, watching as she quivered beneath his touch. Lucana yanked her head to the side, squeezing her eyes shut and furrowing her brows as Thane's finger continued its path, and then moved further still, slipping beneath the hem of her underwear and brushing over her pelvis.

"Perfect for breeding..." he purred out, eyes growing hungrier with every passing moment. "A body like this  _ needs _ a cock stuck into it, don't you think?"

Lucanna was quivering... trembling. At this point, Thane couldn't tell whether it was fury or discomfort, but he didn't particularly care. Every single reaction he tore from her body sent a thrill through him. He couldn't believe he was doing this... But he couldn't stop.

His fingers continued downwards, pads trailing over her mons for a few brief seconds before gripping the waistband of both her pants and panties, and yanking, tearing them too down the middle. For a moment, Lucana screamed as her frame was yanked forwards upon the chair, legs digging into the bindings that held them.

And then there was silence again, and she pulled her gaze to the side, lips pressed into a thin line as Thane's ravenous gaze now danced over the rest of her bared frame.

She flinched, once, as his palm settled on her thighs, squeezing gently at first but his grip growing stronger with each passing second. Thane let out a delighted chuckle, inhaling slowly as his fingers dug divots into her skin.

"For one in the army your flesh is so incredibly supple.. so chubby, so soft... "

Thane's hand slipped upwards, trailing up her thigh to settle on her hip where it was joined by its pair.

"What a  _ body _ ," he hissed out, gritting his teeth as if he couldn't even cope with his own lust. "With a figure like this you should focus on rearing children.. not  _ fighting!" _

His fingers began to squeeze, nails digging lines into her hips.

"Such perfect child bearing hips... And you would waste them on being part of the army..."

His hand shot upwards, grabbing her chin and yanking it towards him. She had turned a lovely shade of red, and the furrow in her brow told him that her quivering was not from fear but anger. Lucana's gaze flashed over his, fury obvious in her gaze, but Thane could only laugh, his cackle growing boisterous as the sound of rattling filled the room as Lucana yanked on her bonds.

"You- You! YOU PERVERT!" Lucana shrieked. With how hard she pulled on her bindings, she was no doubt hurting herself, but she continued to yank nonetheless.

Thane chuckled.

"You keep spitting that word at me, my dear, but I don't think it's the truth," Thane sung out, pulling his frame away from hers to lord over her. "I'm the son of a noble, you see... I'm not only the furthest one could get from a pervert, but I am rather respected. And you see...."

He leaned forwards, bringing his nose mere inches from Lucana's. This close she'd be able to feel his hot breath wash over her face... and she could most definitely spit at him, if she was so inclined.

"Human men are the barbarians... Your lot lusts over our women, as if they would  _ ever _ be worthy of the honour..."

He pulled back again, this time letting out a sigh and mockingly twisting his lips into a pout.

"A real shame..." he hummed out, lifting his shoulders and shrugging once. He turned around, pacing this way and that for a few steps as if sulking before turning a wicked looking gaze towards Lucana. "If only Elves and Humans could breed.. I would have  _ loved _ to have taught you a lesson... Teach you what your purpose in life is..."

His lips twisted into a wicked grin and he paced, rather quickly, back to his spot just before Lucana, leaning forward and peering deep into her eyes.

"Married you, filled your belly with heir after heir after heir... Kept you all to myself and left you there to fulfil your only reason for existence..."

This time Lucana did spit.

"I'd  _ never _ fucking marry you," she hissed out, specks of saliva flicking onto Thane's cheeks. "Not in one hundred bloody years!"

Thane snorted. By all that was good, she had such a  _ foul tongue _ ... He really  _ was _ going to have to teach her a lesson.. and not just one in what her true place was.

"What makes you think you have any power, my dear  _ princess _ ? Why, you don't think I could just take your hand in marriage? You're my prisoner... I can do as I wish..."

He let out a feral sounding growl, eyes darting over her frame as she fumed in response.

"And I think I will... With such foul manners before an elf, one your kind should be  _ honoured _ to be in front of... Truly, you should have expected this."

Lucanna let out another animalistic noise of fury, only for Thane's hand to cross her cheek again, an exasperated noise escaping her lips as her head hung to the side. The growing dusting of red caused Thane to grin, and gripped by desire he raised his hand once more, bringing his palm down on the opposite cheek and revelling in the little cry that Lucanna let out as further red blossomed upon her skin.

"Stop-!" she tried out once, only for another shrill cry to escape her lips as Thane's palm struck across her cheekbone, this time his knuckles leaving her ears ringing.

"No," the elf said bluntly, lifting his chin so he regarded the human down his nose as his fingers began to pluck off his clothes. "You  _ need _ to be retrained... Humans should rightfully pay respects to their superior race... and  _ women _ should be graceful, gentle.. kind... and they  _ most definitely should not be finding themselves in your position given they foolishly chose to join the army _ ."

His fingers made quick work of his clothes. The shirt disappeared first, pulled off his arms and tossed to the floor behind him, and his pants followed soon after, left bundled on the floor and kicked to join his shirt as he peered down at her.

Thane could pinpoint the exact moment when Lucana realised what he was going to do. Her eyes peered up at him with obvious shock and fascination for those first few moments, darting this way and that. No doubt wondering about how thin and hairless Elves were compared to bulky, stocky humans and their hairy forms...

And then her eyes bulged and a choking noise escaped her throat, lips parting in shock.

"N-no!"

It was fun watching the struggle her mind went through in those few moments... Humans always had thought poorly of Elven men... Gentle.. Effeminate... Many of them often joked that Elven men were all gay.

Thane almost snorted as he watched the gears turn in Lucana's head.

"What, you think us too kind to do something like this?"

Her gaze seemed to dip down for the briefest of seconds, and a horrified noise escaped her lips, matching the expression on her face.

"Naive idiot, aren't you? I already told you before, you should have  _ expected this _ ... Nothing good ever comes from being a woman on enemy lines... No other fate meets them but this.. "

A twisted grin lifted to his lips as his fingers circled around his cock. She'd learn... Mayhap she'd learn the hard way, but she'd certainly learn; Elven men were not effeminate, the gentle things that humans thought them to be...

"I've always dreamt of doing this..."

Lithe fingers ran up his length, smearing gathering pre along his shaft... He'd been sitting with his need so long that already his cock throbbed for attention, its colour growing angrier by the second, with every little thought that flit through his mind.

"Taking a human woman by force... bringing shame to her people merely by sticking my cock in her, making her an elf's little  _ bitch _ ...."

An excited shiver rolled down his spine as he merely thought about the scene unfolding before him. He'd take her. He'd take her as many times as he wanted... Degrade her, dehumanise her... Bring her to her knees and to the lowest of lows he possibly could...

And then when he was done he'd let her free... And how his cock  _ ached _ when he just imagined the aftermath. This  _ thing _ before him, blushing and tearing up, crying as she revealed to them what had happened to her on the front lines... Sobbing as she resigned from her position in the army, too ashamed to continue, too afraid of having history repeat itself...

An excited noise escaped his lips. His strength was waning. He couldn't hold himself back any longer. The taunting, the teasing, as  _ marvellous _ as it was to watch her struggle in response, his cock demanded attention.  _ He had to touch her _ .

Thane practically lunged himself at Lucana, one hand viciously wrapping around a breast while the other dove between her legs. Lucana let out a shrill cry, newfound vigour meeting her struggle against her bonds... Not that it helped her.

It was obvious in the way he touched her that he didn't care for her pleasure, only in dehumanising her and getting his fill at the same time. His finger roughly stroked up and down the sensitive bead between her legs, ignoring the way Lucana mewled. Her thighs quivered in exertion, desperately trying to snap shut and keep the intruder out, but it amounted to naught. His other hand continued to toy with her breast, squeezing and kneading the adamant flesh between his fingers, knuckles catching and roughly pinching the pert flesh at their centre... Even now, with it in his hand, Thane could hardly believe the size of her breasts..

To think she wasn't a mother... To think she neglected her proper place… With  _ a body like this _ .

Another thrill zipped up Thane's spine. He still couldn't really believe he was doing something like this... Toying with a human woman, showing her her rightful place... as nothing more than flesh for breeding.. as the inferior race...

The expression on her face was wonderful. Her lips were pressed together, eyes squeezed shut and brows both furrowed and arched... It didn't take a genius to know she was still trying to hold strong.

Thane's finger grew even rougher, two calloused pads grinding up and down the sensitive bead before sliding alarmingly quickly between her folds and hooking roughly inside of her, tearing a cry from Lucana's lips and causing Thane to shudder with arousal at his prize. Before this ended, he would  _ break her completely _ .

A wild sounding laugh escaped his lips and he sneered, hooking his fingers against that front wall and gently gliding them along it, pressing upon her clit with his thumb in order to urge her body to respond.

"Even like this, even with my fingers inside of you..." He leant forward, bringing his lips to her ear and letting out a deep, amused chuckle. "Even as I rape you, you're still trying  _ so hard _ to act tough..."

He let out another chuckle.

"How cute... I don't know why you don't just drop the act... You humans are so pig headed sometimes..."

A little noise of pain escaped Lucana's lips, and Thane's eyes seemed to glow in response. Slowly but surely, her body, at least, was responding to his ministrations, even if she wasn't. Slick was gathering on his fingers, and the little nub beneath his thumb was growing swollen with blood, no matter how tough the woman beneath him tried to act.

"It doesn't matter if you look away, or clench your teeth," he said with a soft chuckle, pulling his fingers out of her and smearing off her gathered juices upon her thigh. "I know the ways to make your body obey me, sweetheart... Your struggles will avail you naught."

Another hiss, this time edging on a growl, escaped Lucana's lips, and the animosity was swiftly met with another sharp rap of his knuckles against her cheek, fingers pulling the bondings that held her to the chair free as she recovered.

For a few moments she sat there, dazed, and then she looked up at him, eyes glowing red as she tried to pull herself to her feet...

Only for Thane's hand to swiftly dive into her locks, yanking her from her chair and throwing her onto her back to the ground.

Lucana was barely even given a moment to catch her breath before Thane's hands were upon her again, a knife cutting free her legs and yanking them viciously apart. One hand slid between her thighs, aggressively squeezing the soft flesh between them as he pried her apart, while the other slid beneath her knee, hooking her leg over his shoulder as he moved forward and pinned her in place with his body.

For a few moments he stayed there, looming over her and peering at her with obvious excitement written on his face. Of course this was wrong... rape was wrong, frowned upon openly in Elven society, even human society, no doubt, and only the worst of the worst committed such heinous acts...

But here... he could not deny how  _ gratifying _ this was... To know he was teaching this vile, foul mouthed human woman a lesson.. To know he was putting her  _ in her place _ ... And no doubt, many Elves would agree... Humans were lesser beings...

_ They deserved this _ .

Without warning, Thane slid his cockhead between her folds, giving her the briefest second to feel the heat pulse against her entrance before he thrust his hips, sheathing his cockhead inside of her and following the motion with several more  _ violent _ thrusts to fully sheathe himself. With each consecutive thrust, Lucana's shrill cries filled the room, each of them causing the Elf's cock to throb with even more fury, causing him to snap his hips into her with even more fervor.

By all that was good, she felt  _ divine _ , and the exasperated noise Thane let out stood testament to this as his fingers dug into her hips, nails digging in so hard they almost broke skin.

It was just as he had fantasised, really; these creatures were something else... Elves did not compare to them. With their lithe, long frames, Elven cunts were more suited to Elven cock.. they were longer, larger...

But humans were small... and their bodies matched..

Lucana's cunt hugged him like a vice, its hot walls throbbing furiously as she groaned and tried to adjust to his size...

Thane almost snorted as he realised human men must have had short cocks.

"You know, maybe you're not so useless after all," he said with a grin crossing his exasperated face. Sweat was already beading on his brow as he forced himself to remain still, trying not to give into the urge to rut wildly just yet. "Human women may be useless at everything.. except being a hole for fucking."

Lucana practically  _ screamed _ . She let out a shrill cry, her face turning a violent shade of red as her quivering returned, her insides seemingly following suite and causing Thane to let out a heavy moan.

String after string of expletives left Lucana's mouth, droplets of spit dotting her chin and the area around her mouth as she struggled to contain her fury. Each consecutive word caused Thane's grin to grow further and further, until he burst out laughing at her, his thighs quivering with exertion.

And then he snapped.

Nails dug into her skin violently as he began to thrust into her, snapping his hips again and again and  _ again _ as he chased after his release... and after her dehumanisation.

Her anger was almost endearing.

"You're cute, you know.. for a human," he gasped out, hair sticking to his forehead as he continued to exert himself.

Lucana hissed.

Thane smirked, a finger crashing down upon her clit and causing her to shriek, throwing her head back.

"Maybe I should keep you..."

Another shriek, this time her bound form writhing violently beneath him, only to give up a few moments later.

"Keep you for my own... No one would think anything of it, given my background..."

A wild grin lifted to his lips, and beneath him Lucana let out a strained noise, struggling for a few brief moments again before falling onto her side, turning her gaze away from her assailant. Defeat was beginning to cross her face.. Defeat, shame, hurt...

All emotions which caused the heat in the pit of Thane's stomach to burn even hotter.

"Such a hurt look suits you, my dear," he purred out, a broken sounding noise escaping Lucana's lips.

For an eternity there was silence, save for the sound of Thane's grunting as he pounded and snapped his hips into her. Every so often Lucana let out a pained noise, squirming beneath him as his thumb continued to roll viciously against her clit, but more often than not she laid silently, twitching as he forced pleasure onto her body.

Until he didn't.

The quivering continued, and it was obvious when she began to tremble that he'd forced her body close to its release. And it was at that moment he tore his hand away.

Beneath him, Lucana finally broke.

She let out a wail, hot tears breaking free and streaming down her face as she tried to bury her face in her shoulder, twisting to try and hide herself from the man destroying her. A pained, strangled noise made its way from her lips as Thane's thrusting sped up in response to her pain, his grunts and growls a testament to the pleasure he took from degrading her and making her suffer so much.

And then another, far worse sensation flooded her.

Thane growled, burying himself to the hilt as his cock twitched inside of her, each throb unloading string after hot string of his seed inside of her.

Lucana wailed, a long, low note growing from her throat as heat pooled inside of her, nausea and bile rising up her throat as he emptied inside of her.

For several long moments, Thane stayed like that. Lucana's leg was pulled over his shoulder, the other splayed to the side while his hips were locked against his. His cock softened inside of her, twitching every so often in response to her sobbing and quivering.

She was such a miserable sight like this... Broken.. battered... All that fire, that strength... All gone..

He had been jesting before about keeping her, but like this...

Thane found himself wanting to keep her.

A hand lifted to her cheek, cupping it gently and brushing the calloused pad of a thumb over her teary cheekbone. Beneath him she barely responded, her eyes squeezing to flinch slightly and head turning to try pull away from his touch, but doing naught more than that.

Thane exhaled slowly, heat rushing to his nethers as a soft whimper escaped Lucana's lips.

Beautiful.  _ Beautiful _ . What a  _ beautiful _ sight she was, like this... Accepting, defeated...

He could just imagine reminding her of her place like this every day... Maybe even multiple times a day.

A soft whimper escaped Lucana's lips as his cock throbbed, beginning to grow firm inside of her once more.

"N..No..." she whispered out, her voice so feeble and weak compared to how she had begged before. There was no fire left in her. He had torn it from her, taught her the lesson he'd so dearly wanted to..

And yet, there was something even more exciting about seeing her so utterly defeated.

"Please... no more.. s-stop..."

A pathetic sounding sob escaped from Lucana's lips, brows arching as more hot tears rolled silently down her cheeks. Thane pulled out slowly, slick sounds filling the room as cum and blood and slickness mingled with each other inside of her, and then pulled her leg away, letting it drop to the floor with a sickening thud as he took in her form.

Lucana did nothing, letting out a soft whine as her leg hit the floor but not moving, not kicking, not even squirming.

Thane's lips twisted into a smile.

_ Delicious _ .

"Beg more," he murmured out softly, peering down at her.

Lucana let out a mewl, her face twisting in agony. She had nothing left. There was no reason to fight anymore.

And so she begged.

"P-please..." she whimpered out, a strangled sob escaping her throat afterwards. " _ Please... ...  _ No.... more...."

Thane just scoffed.

Hands twisted around her ankles, tossing her onto her stomach with little effort. None was needed now, what with how defeated she was. Lucana let out a soft cry in response, only to begin wailing softly into the floor as he pried her legs apart again, the sound muffled by her buried face.

Thane let out a hungry sounding groan, edging forward on his knees so his smeared cock, now firm again, pressed against her thigh. Back and forth he rocked his hips, rubbing its heat along the back of her skin just so that she could  _ feel _ how her suffering aroused him...

And when she whimpered, and began to sob even harder, his hands curled into her locks, yanking her head from the ground so that he could hear her scream as he pressed himself into her again.

"Let me hear you," he hissed out, bending over her frame so that his hot chest pressed against her back, pinning her to the floor. "Let me hear how much you  _ despise _ what I'm doing to you, how much you  _ detest _ being put in your place.."

A wild sounding cackle escaped his lips, and unlike before he swiftly began to pound into her, yanking his hips back and slamming into her and relishing how she cried out, voice wavering with each vicious thrust.

Lucana did not respond, letting her screaming and sobbing and wailing do the talking for her. On and off she sobbed and cried, sometimes trying to lift her bound hands and other times clawing at Thane's chest from where they were tied behind her, trying uselessly to deter him only to give up later. Sometimes the pitch of her wailing would increase when he ground especially deep inside of her, either piercing deep with violent thrusts or grinding his hips against hers with as much force as he could muster.

Again it did not take long for his release to creep upon him. The hand in Lucana's hair tightened until it held her back arched painfully, his other hand wrapping around to squeeze her cheeks into a pout as he unloaded inside of her. Her sobs, her wailing, and how they grew worse as he emptied inside of her, were a chorus to him... Never in his life had he ever done something quite as  _ delightful _ as this.

Thane let out a growl as he continued to viciously thrust into her, grinding his hips in her depths as he emptied the last of his seed inside of her.

"A real shame," he panted out, growling. "I've stuffed you with so much seed... A shame it won't take.. I would have loved to fill your belly with a child..."

His lips twisted into a vicious grin, and he leaned over her side, teeth nibbling upon her ear as the tension in his frame ebbed and he let his weight fall upon her.

"I would have loved filling you with true purpose.."

Slowly the tension continued to fade from his frame as he climbed down his second peak, muscles letting loose and relaxing as he let down Lucana's head as well, letting her bury her face into the floor as she desired. Over time, as he softened inside of her, her sobbing grew weaker, and she seemed to fade from consciousness soon after.

Thane considered waking her, bringing her back to her nightmare and forcing her to continue living it until he decided it was enough...

But even before he'd taken her a second time, he'd made her decision.

She'd be his.

He'd keep her.

He'd keep her, and take her whenever he chose. Watch her cry, make her suffer, whenever he chose..

At least with her asleep he'd have an easier time taking her to her chambers.

And so he let unconsciousness keep her, pulling himself free from her bloodied insides as he considered how best to transport her.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
